


Matthew Murdock's Little Sister

by captastrophysics



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Gen, M/M, Matt Murdock is a Good Bro, Pining, Protective Matt Murdock, Siblings, Skye sees Matt and goes "haha I am going to cause this person emotions", There is not pining between adopted siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:20:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29864220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captastrophysics/pseuds/captastrophysics
Summary: "What did you do now?" He asked. He listened as her heart sped up."Nothing.""Skye," he warned."I might've made him lose a bet. And also may have told his girlfriend he was trying to cheat on her. And maybe pick-pocketed him a little bit." She finally admitted."Why do you go out and pick fights?" He asked,exasperated."Why do you always need to come butt your head into everything?"Skye and Matt being siblings through the years
Relationships: Matt Murdock & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Matt Murdock/Franklin "Foggy" Nelson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	Matthew Murdock's Little Sister

Matt didn't like the orphanage. Everything just seemed to get worse there. The sheets grated against his skin so he couldn't even sleep to get away from the overwhelming noise of the other kids and the burch and the nuns and the entire four block radius.

Matt didn't really like the nuns or other kids either. The nuns saw him only for his blindness and his loss. The kids were loud and gross. It was like so many of them decided that the best way to live was being covered in dirt and sweat.

Sister Maggie and Father Lantom had been around him since as long as he could remember. They didn't treat him like glass. Sister Maggie made sure to help ground him from his nightmares, but teases him and scolded him like any other kid. Father Lantom knew exactly how smart Matt was, and was constantly sneaking him braille books he's scavenged from secondhand book shops and special ordered. He always said that the church had them all on hand, but Matt knew better. He was thankful for each of them though.

Sometimes some of the kids would cluster around the door to his tiny room. The social worker said that he was in his own room for now because they wanted to make sure that he wasn't going to hurt himself. Matt tried telling her he wasn't going to, but she said that it was procedure. But the kids outside said it was bc he was blind.

One day, Father Lantom hadn't shut the door all the way. And on their normal rounds of standing by the door to chatter and spy, the kids started to scatter, probably because one of the nuns had started to come down the hall. And in their panic, one of the smallest got pushed into the door and fell into the room. She rushed to shut the door, to not get caught, and the resulting slam had Matt sitting upright in bed.

"Who are you?" He asked towards the noise.

"My name is Mary Sue but I don't like that name. I'm gonna change it when I'm older," the girl answered.

"My name's Matt. What are you doing here," he hesitated, "and what do you want to change it to?" He asked.

"I think I'm gonna change it to Skye. Why are you in here all alone?"

Matt thought about it, "The social worker thinks I'm going to hurt myself because my dad died."

"Oh," she sounded stumped, "Are you?"

"I don't think so."

"That's good. I wanna be friends. Can we be friends?"

Matt hadn't had many friends before, "That'd be nice." He decided. "I'd like that."

___

They were finally put into a foster home together. The Brady's. They had done well so far. The parents were kind and they just wanted to help their community, especially their local church.

The dad tried bonding with Matt over boxing on the TV, describing it to him. But he realized that it didn't feel the same for Matt. So he tried being Matt to the gym, attempting to not Mother hen while Matt went feral on the punching bags. But it wasn't Fogwell's. And Matt was not bringing him to Fogwell's. Ever.

They finally found different ground, talking about Matt's schoolwork. Even the mom got in for her opinion. He liked the Brady's. 

Skye seemed to like them, too. She liked their kindness and understanding. They watched movies sometimes, trying to scrape together a sense of actual connections between the two groups. The kids and the adults.

Matt overheard when it happened. He heard as Skye got patched up from her attempt on the skateboard a friend at school gave her. He heard when she called Mrs.Brady "Mom". And he knew something went wrong when Mrs.Brady's heart sped up. It wasn't in joy. More like she was uncomfortable. She fidgeted for a minute. But she just wished Skye goodnight and went to bed herself.

When Skye came upstairs, Matt had tried to talk to her, but she was embarrassed. The next morning, they packed, together. And by the afternoon, they were back at home at Agnes's.

Later, after dinner and evening prayer, Skye asked Matt why he didn't stay.

He thought for a minute. "You're like my little sister. I'm not going to leave you by yourself."

He tasted the salt in the air from her tearing up. "Plus, I would've done anything to get away from Mr.Brady's aftershave. Does that man have no sense of smell?" Matt joked.

Skye laughed and leaned into him. That was both of their last foster homes.

___

Matt ran to the scuffle starting in the alley. When he found it, he heard Skye get pushed into the trash bags lining the bricks. He leaned forward, grabbed the jacket of the bully, and pulled him away from where he was currently sneering over his prey.

He pushed him to the wall and pinned him to the brick. He was no longer sneering but Matt snarled, "Go get your anger out somewhere else." And he felt the guy struggle against him. 

"Man, stay out of it this doesn't concern you." The man argued.

"That's my little sister. So yes. It does." He waited, nearly growling the entire time and got a few good hits in when the man did find a way out. Matt got the final punch in, pushed him towards the street and snarled, "Run." And at the sight of the Devil, the guy sprinted down the street.

Matt help his hand out for Skye and sighed when she brushed it off, only pressing his cane back into his hand as she huffed, "I was fine, Matty. I had him, I swear."

"What did you do now?" He asked. He listened as her heart sped up.

"Nothing."

"Skye," he warned.

"I might've made him lose a bet. And also may have told his girlfriend he was trying to cheat on her. And maybe pickpocketed him a little bit." She finally admitted.

"Why do you go out and pick fights?" He asked,exasperated.

"Why do you always need to come butt your head into everything?"

"Sister Maggie says I have a savior complex," he answers, "I just didn't want you to suffer those 'hail mary's alone."

He didn't tell her he did get accepted into Columbia. He didn't mention he wouldn't see her for a while.

___

She cried when she found out. She yelled at him. She said they were supposed to do this, to get out of here, together. She didn't understand. She ignores him the rest of the weeks he was at the orphanage.

The church said they had enough beds that as long as he did his chores and helped out with the youngers, that he could stay between his birthday when he was supposed to leave, and his move in date for Columbia.

The nuns cried, making sure to remind him about Christmas Mass and how they expected to see him there, and how proud that their little troublemaker got into Columbia.

Sister Maggie kissed his forehead like normal as he left, and he was sure that she was hiding the tears he knew were in her eyes. She told him if she heard he was causing trouble, she would come up there herself to scold him.

Skye didn't come out to say goodbye, but he made sure to have one of the nuns to tell her he said goodbye and he hopes that she can forgive him. He left his contact info, email and new phone number, and dorm number with Father Lantom. The Father promised that he'd talk to Skye and make sure she got the info of she wanted it. He hugged Matt once more and made sure Matt knew that he was always open for confession if needed.

By senior finals, he had received an email saying that Skye had run away but had at least taken his contact info a few months before. It was close to her 18th birthday, so there wasn't much they could do, especially since her records had disappeared from every digital system, the police had decided that they couldn't do anything.

He also received an anonymous email with just the words "I'm sorry" and "you have nothing to be forgiven for" and "I hope you can forgive me, instead" with a different email and a phone number underneath it.

He had Foggy, his new roommate, enter the number into his phone and sent of the first message,

"I will always forgive you."

___

Elektra left. She tried to get him to murder someone, and then she left him there when he refused. He spent most of the time when he got home, trying to hide himself in his blankets and when that didn't work, silently pouting as Foggy forced some "Nelson Trademark TLC" on him. This included some socialization, and not just with peers. Foggy brought him to Mrs.Nelson, who decided that not only was be too skinny but that she was going to smother him in affection starting from the words "So this is the famous Matt that my Foggy can't stop talking about".

Foggy worried a lot. Apparently he wasn't the only one.

Skye texted him. As often as she seemed safe. She sent him links of her recordings for the "Rising Tide" or whatever group she was involved in. He was just happy to hear her voice again.

Foggy saw her messages and thought Matt had gotten into another relationship. He said rebounds were okay, but he sounded weird about it. Almost heartbroken.

Matt denied the entire thing, explained this was someone from his orphanage, his adoptive little sister. Matt didn't have the guts to tell him that he wanted Foggy to be his rebound. So instead Matt said he didn't even want a rebound. He decided relationships weren't for him. "And besides," he said, "I thought it was always going to be Nelson and Murdock."

___

Skye fell off the map around the time they had started up their practice. Matt was too busy, stretched between the office, and the court dates, and trying to get at Wilson Fisk.

She said she had a new job or something. She said she couldn't always reach out right now. But she'd do her best.

Matt was worried because that was his little sister, but she had people looking out for her, she said. And she had to grow up sometime. He hadn't told her about his night job either. He felt like this might be a cycle.

___

It had been awhile since Matt and Foggy had made up. They agreed no more lies. Page conned them into not only adding her as partner, but in getting together. "I have dealt with so much pining and moping between the two of you. For God's sake, just kiss already and get the fucking tension out of this office. I'm trying to work."

They were happy. Foggy got Claire to teach him as much first aid as possible, was always waiting to berate him when Matt fell through the window. He did it out of love and concern. He had worried at one time when Matt had started laughing at his threats and angered disinfecting, but Matt had kissed him and said it wasn't bad, he was just reminded of the nuns at the orphanage.

He promised to introduce Foggy to his family one day.

Apparently the day came sooner than expected for Matt. Him and Foggy had just come back from the rare night Matt took off from Deviling and went out to have fun with Karen. They were hanging off each other like it was Junior Year again, whispering jokes and flirty one liners in each other's ears.

But when they reached the door, it was unlocked. And Matt sobered up quick. He had Foggy stay behind him, gripping tight to his cane ready to swing it for a quick hit and distraction. 

But when they got into the foyer, it wasn't Stick. And it wasn't Elektra. In fact, it was a handful of people, two sitting close and giggling over whatever they were whispering about, two stood off to the side silent and staring, and someone was digging through his fridge while tapping on a phone.

One of the silent people stepped forward, "Hello Daredevil. My name is Agent Coulson."

"SHIELD" Matt growled. "I don't deal with SHIELD."

The one digging through the fridge stood up. Her hair swished around her shoulders as she stood in shock and dropped the beer she was holding.

There was quiet for a moment after the shatter.

"Matty?" She whispered.

Matt's shoulders dropped their tension and Foggy heard him inhale, quick. "Skye?"

Skye ran over, jumping over the glass and then the back of the couch and crashed into Matt. He hugged her closer than Foggy had ever seen him hug anyone that wasn't him, Karen, or Claire.

Foggy was stunned. The intruders seemed confused as well. One of the ones on the couch leaned over to one of the standing, as Skye tucked her face into Matt's shoulder and whispered something that was too quiet for any other them to hear, and asked, "is this another secret boyfriend?"

Foggy scoffed, watching Matt tuck his nose into her hair, "Seeing as I'm his boyfriend, I sure fucking hope not." He might still be a little angry about Elektra showing up a few months before. And also might still be a little drunk, despite the recent events.

Matt snapped back to the present and let go of the newcomer. "Boyfriend, hm?" She asked him teasingly as she stepped back.

"Yes, Skye. That's what happens when you drop off the grid, you don't get to know things." Matt said back. Foggy hadn't seen him smile this much in a long time. "And you don't get my good beer, stop scavenging."

She huffed. Skye turned to Foggy, looked him up and down, the held out her hand, "I'm Skye. We grew up together at-"

"Agnes. This is the little sister I heard so much about."

Matt hummed and Foggy shook her hand, "I will trade you dumb college stories for dumb kid stories over drinks next time" he offered smiling.

"Oh Matty. I like this one."

The rest of the people in the room seemed confused still, Coulson coughed.

"As I was saying-"

"A.C, he's not gonna wanna help. Matt is a single player kind of guy." Skye said, throwing herself onto the couch.

"You'll be surprised. Had a few team ups. But she's right. Won't work with SHIELD."

Coulson seemed unconcerned with this declaration while the other standing person, a woman, looked at Matt and raised an eyebrow, "Another anti government? Why am I surprised at this point?"

Matt laughed, "Not at all. Just feel like it might be a bad idea to work with an agency I currently make hell for."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"The devil has been making things… unusual for Fury. The director is nearly convinced he is actually Satan, and he absolutely refuses to let anyone know his abilities or join the Avengers as an auxiliary member." Coulson answered.

Matt cooed, "See Foggy bear, I told you I am actually the Devil."

Skye laughed and Foggy rolled his eyes, "Matthew, I have watched you walk into a poll because you got distracted by the scent of melons. And you cried at the bar not two hours ago because I left to go to the bathroom and Karen said jokingly I was leaving forever. I think if you were the actual Devil and not just an idiot, I'd know."

Matt just pouted as Skye laughed even harder. Foggy decided he liked her, as Matt went to go smack her arm to get her to stop and instead she just hit him back.

And tomorrow, he was gonna go with Matt hungover to the church in order to meet the rest of Matt's little family.


End file.
